


Friends Protect People

by Elvendork



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate scene - Reichenbach Fall, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In <i>The Reichenbach Fall</i> Sherlock is confused about why John would care what people say about him. John tries to explain, with limited success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Protect People

**Author's Note:**

> A random little snippet that wandered almost fully formed into my head the other day... if the conversation about the newspapers had gone ever so slightly differently.

‘What people say, about me, I don’t understand – why would it upset you?’

John sighs and leans forward, elbows on his knees, to put his head in his hands. The trouble with being irritated at Sherlock right now is that John knows he is not doing it deliberately; he really doesn’t understand. John marshals his thoughts ready to attempt an explanation.

‘You remember when Mycroft came round, during the Adler case?’ he asks eventually, this being the only example he can call to mind at the moment. He glances up when Sherlock doesn’t answer and sees his flatmate nod, frowning.

‘Do you remember he told Mrs Hudson to shut up?’ John continues. ‘You shouted at him. We both shouted at him. Then you went and told her to shut up anyway.’

‘What does this have to do with –?’

‘Why did you do that?’ John interrupts. ‘Why were you angry that Mycroft was rude to Mrs Hudson if you were going to be rude to her anyway a second later?’

‘Mycroft had no right to –’ Sherlock stops. John raises his eyebrows and waits; Sherlock is nearly there.

‘But –’ Sherlock begins, puzzled realisation clouding his features. ‘Really?’

‘You’re an idiot,’ John replies, half fond and half exasperated. ‘Of course.’

‘Oh,’ says Sherlock quietly; then, quieter still, ‘oh,’ again. He still looks somewhat bemused.


End file.
